The Draft
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: G1- Megatron gets some new recruits for the Decepticons. See how their training goes. May or may not have additional chapters. Please R&R.


The Draft

By Silver Elf Child

"What have we got here?"

"New recruits."

"New recruits?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then why are they bound and gagged?"

"For their cooperation," smiled the Decepticon.

"Ah, now I see. Welcome! Welcome to Decepticon boot camp. As soon as you graduate, and after you are transformed' so to speak, you will be honorary Decepticon's. I am Megatron your leader. You WILL obey me!"

The hostages or should I say would be Decepticon's blink at the enormous transformer.

"Good now lesson one. I am always right. I am never wrong. If one of my grand plans fails it's because you or Starscream failed."

The hostages look blindly at Megatron.

"Soundwave do we have any of our special formula left?"

"Yes Megatron."

"Will you please get some for the new recruits and something to drink. I'm afraid that they are travel worn and are thirsty."

"Yes Megatron," Soundwave said before he left to find the items Megatron asked for. While he was gone Megatron continued.

"Lesson two: in case I am ever wrong refer to lesson one."

Soundwave returned with the water and poured the special formula into a bucket and practically drowned the captives with the mixture.

"Not so much Soundwave. Save some for later. Good. Now lesson three. Optimus Prime is a pansy. He is a fool and a complete moron. I will destroy him! You peons are not to engage him if I am in the battle."

The captives continue to give him blank stares. 

"Rumble where did you say you found these recruits?"

"They volunteered in a raid. We gave them a choice, work for us or die."

"I see, I think they need some more medicine' Soundwave."

"Yes Megatron."

"Now for our next lesson. Death to all humans! They are the Autobot's allies and therefore must die!" As Megatron spoke Soundwave drowned the prisoners with the medicine'.

The prisoners are still non-responsive and a few have fallen asleep in the back.

"All of those who slumber during instruction will be terminated!" Megatron bellowed.

Non of the captives wake up the sleeping prisoners. Megatron nods to a group of jets, which drag them off kicking and screaming.

"Are there any questions?"

The prisoners all shake their heads no.

"Good. Who is your leader?"

The prisoners look at one another with confused looks. It was their first day of instructions and they were already being quizzed? How unfair! They turned back to Megatron and with dumbfounded looks shrug. Megatron slapped himself in the forehead.

"Were you NOT listening?!"

More blank stares are give to Megatron.

"Soundwave more medicine' please."

Soundwave administered the drugs as Megatron continued.

"Who is your enemy?"  


The prisoners, once again, glance at one another hoping someone has an answer. One brave soul raised a shaking hand.

"Do you have an answer?" Megatron growled.

"I think so Megaton sir."

"The name is MegaTRON!"

"Oh sorry, Megatron Sir, our enemy is is is Starscream?"

Megatron rolled his optics, "Close enough. Who can tell me who the allies of our enemies are?"

"Oh, oh, I know, I know," one prisoner said jumping up and down.

"YES?" Megatron seethed.

"The Autobot's," she grinned.

Megatron's jaw dropped before he hung his head. "Let me guess all the intelligent forms of your species chose to die."

Again Megatron is greeted by blank confused stares.

"Soundwave!"

"Yes Megatron."

"Are they brainwashed yet?"

Soundwave turned and looked at the prisoners dumbfounded faces. "Yes Megatron."

"Good, take them away. I'll deal with them later."

"Yes Megatron."

The captives are lead away as Megatron tries to ease his suffering by arranging a combat battalion to attack the Autobot's. 

After Soundwave left the captives alone the girl bot turned to the boy, "That was fun."

"Yeah, we need to do this again."

"I wonder when they'll realize that we switched their mind control formula with their energon?"

"Beats me, *belch*, but that was some good energon."

****

Megatron and his minions are preparing for battle. Each of his Decepticons drinks their energon before assembling for deployment. Megatron stands ready and orders, "Move out!"

"Yes Megatron," the Decepticons say in hypnotic voices. 

Megatron turns around to see all his Decepticons in mesmerized states. He bellows something incoherent, throws his hands up in defeat and walks off to kill something.

I know its lame and defiantly OOC. I was bored and had nothing better to do in calculus class. Maybe if I paid attention I would understand that crud. Nope I don't think I will. I'd rather torture the teacher with my many stupid questions. (Actually I don't annoy him and I usually do pay attention, but today I'm not.)

Hasbro owns the Transformers. I own nothing and have zero dollars. Maybe after I finish med school you can bug me for money. But if you do then I won't be able to save lives. So please don't. 

Smile, live, laugh, love, and God Bless.


End file.
